


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #34

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Crema verse prompt: Angst whore here :) A time Blaine made Kurt cry. Or vice versa. (Could be angst-lite ;)</p><p>This fill directly references prompt fill #3, but can probably be read without re-reading that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #34

Blaine runs his fingers across the cool, dust-free top of the piano one last time and swallows thickly.  His stomach is flipping and pirouetting, like it’s been doing all day.  He knows what a risk this is, what he’s about to do.  But he took an even bigger risk when he first met Kurt, when he let a boy take his heart forever, and that’s turned out just fine.  More than fine.  He wants to do this for Kurt.  He wants to give this to him.  He wants to give him  _everything_.  But Blaine worries that this could be just half a step too far.  But it’s a risk he’s willing to take; it’s a risk to love in the first place. 

Kurt’s in the living room with a pile of old Vogue magazines, his sketchbook, and the cup of coffee Blaine made for him an hour ago.  It’s taken Blaine that long to muster up his courage and pick himself up off the piano bench to do this.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls out softly.  He doesn’t want to startle Kurt into making a mistake and messing up his sketch.  Blaine knows how Kurt’s arm jerks a little when he’s caught off guard and how that’d drag an ugly line right through whatever it is he’s working on.

Kurt looks up and his face opens from frustrated concentration to warm delight.  Almost three years and Blaine still can’t put a name to the color of his fiancé’s eyes when he looks at him.

“Hey, he emerges from his cave.”  Kurt’s voice is soft and fond as he taps the eraser of his pencil against the sketchpad.  “How’s my gorgeous genius?”

“Needing you, actually.”  Blaine walks up to the couch.

“Me?”  Kurt arches an eyebrow as he gazes up at Blaine.  He is so beautiful it hurts.  “Don’t you have more than enough costume people?  Not that I wouldn’t help if you needed me.”

“No, not for that.”  Blaine reaches a hand down to Kurt.  “Come with me?  Please?”

Kurt looks vaguely confused, but he sets his sketchbook aside and gives Blaine his hand, letting Blaine pull him up from the sofa and lead him into the music room. 

"What’s going on?”  Kurt asks.  “Is this about the song from the second act?  I already told you, dear, it’s perfect and you don’t need to change a damn thing about it, especially not the final bars.  They’re more than perfect."  Kurt runs his hand down Blaine’s arm and squeezes gently at his bicep. 

"It’s not that.  It’s something else.” Blaine sits down at the piano and leaves more than enough room for Kurt.  “Sit."  Blaine gestures to the spot next to him and Kurt freezes, goes completely still.  Blaine’s palms go sweaty with rising nerves when Kurt’s teeth close down on his lower lip.

Blaine feels the panic start to surge, heavy in his throat, and he worries this has gone terribly wrong before it’s even started.  He knows how Kurt feels about the piano and what it means.  He knows Kurt hasn’t played a single note since the afternoon his mother died.  It’s taken Blaine all this time since that grey, cold Thanksgiving morning at Kurt’s mother’s graveside to muster up his own courage to even attempt this.  Now he needs Kurt to be brave too.

"Please, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are pale as he stares at the empty space on the piano bench.

 _You have to trust me_ , Blaine thinks.

“Please just sit with me,” he says.

Kurt sits warily, just on the very edge of the bench, as though he’ll bolt at any moment.  His hands are wedged under his thighs like he can’t bear the thought of getting his fingers anywhere near the keys.  His shoulders are tight and the tension is pouring off him in waves.  Blaine wishes he could make it better with a word or a kiss, but he fears he’s about to make it worse first.

"You – you once told me you were going to learn how to play  _Blackbird_ , for your mom.”

Kurt makes a move like he’s going to stand up and Blaine grabs his wrist to stop him.  His skin is icy cold.  Kurt’s eyes have gone dark and shuttered and he’s staring at Blaine like a frightened, wounded thing. 

"Blaine, please.”  Kurt’s voice shakes and Blaine’s heart breaks. 

"I know.  God, Kurt – I just, I want to give this to you.  But I’m not going to force this.  I just think it would be really wonderful if we could do this.  Together.  I’m never going to meet her," Blaine swallows.

 _She’s never going to be my mother-in-law_ , Blaine thinks, with a sadness that’s probably never going to completely go away.

"But this way, maybe somehow, we can share something, her and I.”

The room is so silent that Blaine can hear it when Kurt swallows, and it’s a sound thick with unshed, barely held in check tears.

Blaine loosens his grip on Kurt’s wrist when Kurt tugs, afraid he’s going to leave but unwilling to make him stay.  But Kurt just turns his wrist in the loose circle of Blaine’s fingers until their palms meet and their fingers twine together.  Blaine sucks in the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

"You told me before that you wanted everything with me.  Everything.  And I told you I wanted every single part of you.”  Blaine presses the palm of his other hand to Kurt’s chest, over his fast beating heart.  “That’s still true.  It’s always going to be true.  Even the parts that are broken and hurting.  I want the hard stuff, the painful stuff.  The shit we want to lock down and never talk about and never think about ever again.  This – this right here is your painful stuff and I want it with you.  You have to know I want that part of you too.  You already have that part of me.”  Blaine cannot look away from the intensity of Kurt’s gaze.

"Blaine, you have it,” Kurt rests his palm over the back of Blaine’s hand, still pressed to his chest.  “You’ve always had it.  Always."

Blaine wants to smile and to cry, he wants to kiss Kurt into tomorrow.  He settles for blinking slowly and flexing his fingers against Kurt’s chest.

"Then let me give this to you.  And let me have this for me."

"Ok.”  Kurt nods and something like a smile brightens his eyes.  The relief floods through Blaine.

 _I love you_ , is stretched between them. 

"Ok."  Blaine leans in then and presses a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips, for reassurance more than anything else.  The taste of Kurt’s lips grounds him.  “Ok.” 

The song is better suited for a guitar, but Blaine spent hours adapting it to the piano.  Just for this moment.  He knows he could have easily looked the sheet music up online, but he needed to do it for himself.  It wouldn’t have meant the same thing otherwise.  He stretches his fingers out across the keys and feels Kurt shift closer to him.  Kurt’s shoulder and thigh press against his and Blaine subtly leans back into him. 

Blaine almost makes it to the refrain of  _Blackbird_  before he hears Kurt’s sharp intake of breath and the hitch in his throat.  He glances over and there are tears in Kurt’s beautiful eyes, tracking down his pale cheeks.  Blaine misses the next chord and the discordant note jangles harshly.

"Oh god, Kurt.” Blaine takes his hands off the keys and turns towards Kurt.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean for this to-" 

"No." Kurt wipes at his damp cheeks and sniffles.  There’s almost a smile on his lips.  Almost.  “No, Blaine. You, you are-" Kurt shakes his head a little, as though he can’t possibly find the right words.  He takes Blaine hands and passes his thumbs across Blaine’s knuckles.  Kurt lingers on the smooth metal of the engagement ring and Blaine’s heart double-times in his chest, the way it always does when he thinks of how they’re getting married.   _Married_.  

"You are the very best man I will ever know."  Kurt leans in and presses the softest of kisses to Blaine’s lips.  Blaine can taste the next 60 years.  “And I am so, so proud and grateful and  _honored_  to be yours."

Kurt’s voice is barely above a whisper, but Blaine clearly hears the vow in Kurt’s words.

“I love you, more than you can know.”  Blaine says.

“Oh, I know,” Kurt rubs his thumb across Blaine’s cheek.  “It’s as much as I love you.”

Blaine smiles and cannot say anything to that.

"Will you play it again?” Kurt asks.  “Please?  I- it’s been a while and I don’t know if I’ll remember how to play at all."

"That’s – I’ll teach you.” Blaine finds Kurt’s mouth again.  “I can teach you." 

And it’s just another piece of his vows.


End file.
